


Jack and Rhys Share a Kink

by Foundnow202



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Chubby!Rhys, Force-Feeding, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain, feederism, tight clothes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 21:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18764674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foundnow202/pseuds/Foundnow202
Summary: Rhys has put on weight. And not in a subtle way. Handsome Jack is tired of him trying to cover it up. Sexy kinky things happen.





	Jack and Rhys Share a Kink

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been sitting in my tablet for several months now. I'm finally getting around to writing things and this was on my list. So here we go!

“Hey Cupcake” Jack said in between snickers, “You’re looking pretty full.”

Rhys’ face turned dark red as he hugged his chunky belly as if it could hide it. 

“Ah ah ah Rhysie! You can’t hide it from me! I know every inch of you. My dick has been in you.” Jack said with a wicked cackle. Rhys momentarily regretted giving Jack a cloned body. He was glad the man finally had a solid form instead of just dancing around in his head. Jack finally being able to touch him felt amazing. In reality he just wanted to have sex with Jack. Rhys had been enjoying the whole experience except for moments like this.

Rhys had been trying to cover up how chubby he had gotten this year. Baggy suits while on the clock, hoodies and sweats at home, and limited naked time with Jack. Unfortunately, all the stress of trying to hide his new beginner belly led him to stress eat more. If he had to guess what he weighed about “250 pounds.”

Rhys head whipped up to face Jack. “How do you know?!”

“You keep forgetting!” Jack tapped Rhys’ forehead. “I was” he tapped Rhys’ cheek. “Your” he slid his hand down Rhys’ flabby chest. “Head” Jack gripped Rhys’ belly. There was more than enough to fill his hands. “Now try to guess what I’m thinking.”

Rhys panicked. “Uhhh The weight is gross and you want me to lose it before we have sex again?” 

Jack’s reaction was immediate. He tugged Rhys roughly closer to him and gave him a deep kiss. “Shut the hell up. I can see the wheels grinding painfully in your head. Before you start tearing yourself up inside, try thinking about this.” Jack lifted Rhys’ shirt up. It took a couple seconds since Rhys’ clothes weren’t as loose as he thought it was. When his belly was exposed, stretch marks and all, he gave it a soft kiss. He kept doing it between words. “You’re still mine. Chub and all. DON’T forget it.” 

Rhys lost it a bit when Jack said that. He moaned a little bit before saying, “What? Jack? Really?”

“Oh what just cause you’re about to double your weight you think I’m going to give you up? Now I don’t have to worry about breaking you while I fuck you into our bed. In fact, lets test out how sturdy this desk is.” Jack’s devious smirk only widened when he saw the full face blush Rhys was wearing. “But first, you look empty.” Rhys poked his forehead again. “Order lunch. Sandwiches. A LOT of them. Can’t have you breaking on me any time soon.”

Rhys was freaking out a bit at this point. “But we’ve had sex before I got fat and you didn’t break me…”

Jack did a slow blink at Rhys. “THAT’S what you focused on? OK you’re right, lets pass on all of this.” Jack got up, went over to another computer, and started to work on a project of his. 

Rhys didn’t want this to stop. “Wait!” He typed out an order for his secretary as fast as possible before turning back to Jack. “Come back!”

Jack’s raised an eyebrow and slowly sauntered back over to Rhys, just as the door opened. “Sorry sir I tried to rush the order as fast as possible. Is everything OK???”

Rhys’ PA, small twink of a thing, came rushing in holding 6 12 inch subs. Rhys motioned for him to put it on his desk. “Sorry Terry, I found out some friends might be stopping by any minute now so I wanted to be prepared.” Terry was about to comment but he looked down briefly at Rhys, then nodded and left. Jack noticed Terry’s beet red face as he left, even if Rhys didn’t.

“So Rhysie…. What is this?”

Rhys reached for Jack and pulled him close. “Fuck me? Please?”

Jack laughed loudly. “Can do princess. But I have a rule.” He gently nibbled on Rhys’ ear before he said, “I’ll fill you up on my side if you fill up,” he gave Rhys a kiss “This side. Got it?” 

Rhys quickly nodded and tried to take off his clothes without letting Jack get farther away. Jack smirked, made Rhys stand up, and ripped off as much of his clothes as possible. He was left standing in skin tight briefs that looked painted on his jiggly ass.  
“Jack!! I need those clothes!!”

“Really? I didn’t know you liked skin tight clothing! Because I gotta tell ya cupcake they were looking small on you.” It made since why, Rhys was getting big. His moobs were almost big enough to fit into an A cup bra. His legs were touching, not leaving any space between them. His arms held no definition, just soft everywhere. As for his belly, it was large enough to start covering Rhys’ crotch. Round and saggy with angry red stretch marks showing off the belly button. “Oh Rhysie, you’re good enough to eat.” Jack kissed him hungrily, using the kiss to lead him into leaning over his desk. Jack unzipped his pants and slowly pulled out his dick. He spent time with the lab geeks to make sure they got it right: all nine inches and the same coke can thickness. He pressed himself into Rhys, forcing his face into the pile of sandwiches, while Jack’s dick laid in between Rhys soft, jiggly ass cheeks.

“Alright this is how its going to work.” Jack reached into a drawer and pulled out some lube. “I’m going to get both of us ready, and while I do, I want one sub completely eaten. And this dick won’t go in you until it's gone.” Rhys tore into the first sandwich with a frenzy, shoving it into his mouth a devouring as fast as possible. Jack didn’t need to worry about making himself hard; between lathering his dick in lube and watching Rhys stuff himself, he was already at max length. There were still a couple inches of sub left by the time that Jack was done. Jack decided to motivate Rhys by laying his dick back down onto Rhys’s ass cheeks and gently started humping him. “Finish it or this is all you get.” Rhys gasped around the bite he was taking and shoved the rest of the sub in his mouth. “God damn Rhysie this is awakening something in my dick. I’ve seen you deep throat all 9 inches of my cock and yet that was somehow hotter.” Jack reached over Rhys to unwrap the next sandwich and pushed it into his mouth. “Open up!”

Just as Rhys opened his mouth to accept the sandwich, both the sandwich and Jack’s dick were roughly shoved into Rhys. Rhys practically screamed around the sandwich. “Hey hey hey! I don’t see you eating Rhysie! I know that I can make you come with just me sticking my dick in you, but you know the deal!” Rhys nodded quickly and started to mow down on the sandwich, finishing it in a couple minutes.

“OK it’s gone please move!” Rhys started to move his soft ass into Jack’s dick. He also unwrapped a third sandwich and started to munch on it. Jack moaned as he felt Rhys’ fat asscheeks envelop the base of his cock. He couldn’t resist a few fast thrust but got ahold of himself and started a slow rhythm. He started timing his thrusts with Rhys’ bites. He moaned out Rhys’ name when Rhys finished the third sandwich.

“Jack I’m getting full…”

“Don’t you dare fucking stop eating Rhys I promised you’d be full on both ends and we aren’t done!” Jack started to jackhammer his dick into Rhys as he yelled this. Rhys started to scream out his moans as he collapsed his soft body into his desk. While he was distracted by dick, Jack unwrapped a fourth sandwich and forcefully shoved it into Rhys’ mouth. Rhys messily chewed it down, struggling on the last couple bites. Jack pressed a free hand into Rhys’ stomach, feeling how full it was. His stomach was hard and round, pressing into the edge of the desk. “Oh baby you feel like you’re gonna pop. But I won’t pop unless you’ve got a sandwich in your fat face.”

Rhys nodded shakily and unwrapped a 5th sandwich. “But Jack it hurts I’m so full” Jack gave him a dark look as he completely stopped moving. Rhys got the message and tried his best to start eating the sandwich. 

As much as Jack pushed Rhys to eat more, he knew he wasn’t going to last longer. When Rhys was struggling with the last half of the sandwich, Jack let out a really deep moan and unloaded into Rhys’ asshole. He wasn’t sure, but it looked like Rhys’ stomach rounded out even more with all the cum entering his system. Every hump made Rhys’ sphere of a belly bounce. Eventually Jack ran out of steam and pulled the two to the ground. 

“Oh Rhysie you’re perfect. Thank you for that.” Jack used his hands to give the best belly massage he could. “I’m sorry for pushing you so far but seeing you choke on those sandwiches made my dick twitch just right.” 

This whole time Rhys just collapsed into Jack’s lap. He was so full that breathing was hard, his coming out short and fast. As much as it was a struggle to keep up, he was already thinking about a second round. As if reading his mind again Jack spoke up. “Just think how amazing this will be at 300?”

**Author's Note:**

> That was fun but short. I'm gonna try to write some linking chapters with this that explores different ideas with them in the same universe. There's no time line though for when I'll get around to that sorry.
> 
> Also I know Rhys didn't get a chance to cum in this one so I think that's where I'll start next.


End file.
